Dosakah aku
by sasa-hime
Summary: Manusia invalid dan manusia valid itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Manusia sama adanya. Sama-sama makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang masih jauh dari kesempurnaan. Kau percaya Tuhan kan Irene?


Kau tahu?

Aku takkan pernah menyerah. Karena aku yakin, kita memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Percayakan hatimu padaku, dan kau bisa pegang janjiku. Lihatlah bintang yang paling indah di langit malammu, kau akan lihat akulah bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Aku akan pulang Irene.. Membuktikan pada dirimu dan dunia, bahwa Tuhan tak pernah kalah dari manusia.

**.**

**.**

**GATTACA**

**DISCLAIMER: ANDREW NICCOL**

**WARNING: CANON, TYPO (S), GAJE, etc**

**VINCENT X IRENE**

**.**

**.**

Irene.. Apakah kau percaya Tuhan? Jika jawabanmu adalah 'ya' aku juga percaya itu. Jika jawabanmu adalah 'tidak' aku rasa itu adalah jawaban yang salah. Kau pikir dari mana asalnya alam semesta ini? Manusia kah yang membuatnya? 'tidak' Irene.. Ada makhluk yang 'lebih' dari kita 'dzat' Yang Maha Kuasa. Aku, Kau dan seluruh semesta ada dibawah kendalinya. Dunia yang saat ini sedang kau lihat hanyalah rekayasa, manusia mencoba untuk merekonstruksi ciptaan-Nya dan kurasa mereka takkan mampu mencapai kesempurnaan-Nya. Dan aku adalah ciptaan-Nya yang tanpa campur tangan manusia lahir sebagaimana mestinya, takdir untukku dari Nya mungkin takkan bisa ku ubah, tapi nasibku pasti bisa kurubah.

Bayi-bayi _artifisial_ yang didesain sesempurna mungkin, IQ tinggi, fisik sempurna, tampan nan rupawan pula, mendapatkan masa depan cerah di Gattaca_. _Sementara "bayi Tuhan"—yang lahir alami—hanya jadi pekerja kasar. Ini adalah salah satu isu sosial yang dibahas _Gattaca: diskriminasi genetik_.

Aku tak ingin menjadi kasta terendah.

"Berhenti Vincent! Aku tak bisa. Ini berbahaya untukmu. Mereka akan mengenali dirimu. Kau tahu sehelai rambut saja bisa menjadi _sampel_ yang membuktikan bahwa kau bersalah. Bagi mereka ini kejahatan! Kau… Tetaplah pada kodratmu."

Kenapa Irene? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Tidakkah kau percaya padaku? Aku juga berkemampuan menjadi seperti mereka. Apa hanya karena _gen_ ku bukanlah hasil rekayasa lantas kau tak percaya pada kemampuanku? Aku hanyalah manusia biasa, hasil rekonstruksi buatan Tuhan. Tidakkah aku juga layak berada di tingkat yang sederajat dengan mereka.

"Percayalah Irene. Aku akan kembali, membawakanmu bintang paling terang." jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tapi.. Aku.." air mata gadis itu turun menganak sungai cepat membasahi pipinya sambil menggenggam tangan lawan bicaranya. Si pemuda yang amat ia cintai, meski dengan pertentangan akibat perbedaan (kasta).

"Aku akan meridukanmu" reflex si gadis memeluk pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Aku pasti kembali Irene" jawab si pemuda sambil merengkuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Bisa Ia rasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar menandakan ketakutannya akan kepergian si pemuda.

…**.**

Kau tahu? _Gen _ dalam tubuhmu diwariskan dari kedua orang tuamu, separuh dari Ibumu dan separuh dari Ayahmu. Aku tahu mereka menyesal melahirkanku tanpa sedikitpun rekayasa dari permainan manusia atas _gun gene_. Tapi aku bangga, menjadi makhluk hasil rekonstruksi asli Sang Maha Kuasa, meskipun menurut mereka aku adalah makhluk _invalid_ dan menyebabkanku masuk kedalam kasta terendah dalam kehidupan sosial manusia. Akan kubuktikan tiada yang sempurna. Takkan ada yang bisa menyamai kesempurnaan-Nya.

Setiap makhluk ciptaan-Nya memiliki keunikan. Keunikan tersebut sebagian disebabkan oleh gen, yaitu suatu set instruksi yang tersandi di dalam tubuh kita dan sebagian lainnya disebabkan oleh lingkungan.

"Kau unik Vincent" gadis itu menggumam sendiri sambil menatap layar dihadapannya yang menyajikan sebuah virtual. Ya, virtual si pemuda kesayangannya.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya gadis itu dalam hati. Tubuhnya yang ringkih semakin merindukan dekapan si pemuda.

…**.**

"Hari ini, akan dilaksanakan hukum mati terhadap, seorang manusia _invalid_ yang bernama Vincent yang telah dilaporkan menyusup ke pesawat dalam ekspedisi ke Titan—salah satu satelit alami Saturnus. Dan mendapat tuduhan membunuh direktur Gattaca. Dengan menggunakan DNA illegal. Demikian sekilas berita langsung dari tempat eksekusi"

'PRAAAANNG'

Mata si gadis membulat, menatap tak percaya layar kaca. Air mata terus membasahi _jade_ nya, rambut _blonde_ nya yang tergerai sebahu menari-nari seiring gerakan angin. Tubuhnya ringan, gemetar terhempas kebawah. Dunianya seperti kehilangan cahaya, redup, membisu. Sedetik ia masih bisa melihat kekasihnya itu dihukum mati dengan sadis didepan matanya walau tak langsung (hanya dalam layar kaca), rasanya dunia membeku.

"Teruntuk Irene. Kau masih percaya Tuhan kan? Aku kembali pada-Nya"

Dunia menjadi gelap, namun ia masih kenal suara itu. Suara Vincent kekasihnya.

…**.**

"Nona, Anda harus makan." sahut suster putus asa. Sudah dari kemarin ia tidak makan. Dan sudah sejak sejam yang lalu suster membujuknya.

Gadis itu kini terlihat rapuh, tubuhnya yang ringkih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur yang berbau rumah sakit itu. Ia tidak sakit, tidak ada yang salah dengan organ tubuhnya ataupun gennya karena iapun sebenarnya merupakan produk rekayasa. Hanya saja ada yang sakit di dadanya, sakit yang takkan mungkin menyerah makhluk _valid_ seperti dirinya. Ia merasa kosong. Begitu sepi, dan hening. Tuhan, benarkah kasta-kasta itu sebenarnya? Apa yang sedang dilakukan manusia?

"Nona. Ada kiriman untuk anda" sahut suster itu sambil menyerahkan amplop putih dan sebuah boneka flannel yang berbentuk bintang.

Siapa? Bintang? Dan surat apa ini? Dengan gemetar ia membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

'_Dear my lovely Irene'_

_Aku akhirnya bisa mencapai cita-citaku, aku berhasil ikut ekspedisi Titan, kau lihat? Bintang disini indah sekali, tapi sesungguhnya mereka hanya batu-batu tak tak indah bila kau lihat dari dekat, maka aku buatkan boneka flannel ini untukmu semoga kau suka jahitanku memang tidak rapi. Hehe..Sejauh ini aku masih belum ketahuan, tapi tidak tahu jika nanti, aku hanya memiliki firasat buruk saat pulang nanti. Apakah kau sudah dengar? Tentang kematian direktur Gattaca? Kumohon percayalah padaku Irene. Bukan aku pelakunya,aku takkan mampu mengambil nyawa manusia lain meskipun mereka bukan buatan Tuhan, aku tetap tak punya hak untuk menghentikan nafasnya. Pulang nanti bersiaplah untuk menyambutku Irene. Aku ingin kita segera menikah. Biarlah aku dan kau, makhluk invalid dan valid ini bersatu. Kita sama-sama makhluk Tuhan bukan? Tersenyumlah Irene. Tuhan itu 'ada'_

_dosakah aku mencintaimu...__  
><em>_mendampingimu...inginkanmu...___

_aku menjadi...diri sendiri...__  
><em>_tak peduli...apa kata dunia...__  
><em>_ku nanti hari ketika...__  
><em>_cinta datang...cinta menang...___

_jadi sayangku...bertahanlah...__  
><em>_bila terkadang dunia kejam...___

_peluklah aku...jangan menyerah...__  
><em>_mereka bukan hakim kita...___

_bintang yang mempertemukan kita...__  
><em>_cinta yang mempertahankan kita...__  
><em>_ooh...Tuhan dengarkan doa...__  
><em>_dari cinta yang terlarang...___

_rasa yang mempersatukan kita...__  
><em>_cinta yang mempertahan kita...__  
><em>_ooh...Tuhan dengarkan doa...__  
><em>_dari cinta yang terlarang...___

_cinta dan rasa bersatu di doa...__  
><em>_berharap cinta kita yang terlarang...__  
><em>_berharap cinta kita yang kan menang..._

Mata _jade_ gadis itu basah, surat itu remuk ditangannya. Hampa dihatinya kini semakin memilukan. Matanya menatap boneka flannel itu, sesaat kemudian dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Awan tampak mendung, langit hitam. Angin membelai rambutnya, tepat saat ia melangkahkan kakinya kejendela rumah sakit yang terbuka itu. Sesaat ia merasa terbang bagai burung, lalu sakit melanda seluruh tubuhnya yang kini telah berada ditanah, bersimbah darah dan tak lagi tubuh indahnya berbentuk. Namun mata _jade_nya masih saja terus menangis.

_Percayalah Irene, Tuhan itu ada._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaaaa…. Endingnya horror kali

..

Terharu waktu liat ada fic Gattaca di fandom Movie.  
>Padahal film ini mang gak menembus box office, jadinya gak terkenal. Tapi ada juga yang buat, kebanyakan yang buat fic dalam bahasa Inggris dan Spanyol. Sa buat yang bahasa Indonesianya.<p>

yeye..

Menunggu review


End file.
